


6 A.M.

by mylittleredgirl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Imported, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-23
Updated: 2004-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleredgirl/pseuds/mylittleredgirl
Summary: He is never going to be able to look at her across the briefing table again.





	

TITLE: 6 A.M. 

AUTHOR: Little Red 

RATING: PG-13 

CATEGORY: drabble. challenge (from atlantis100, "drunken antics"). Sheppard/Weir. 

SUMMARY: He is never going to be able to look at her across the briefing table again.  
  
\---  
  
Oh, God, he's naked.  
  
So is she, but that doesn't really make him feel any better, because the _she_ in question is 1) his boss, 2) his friend and 3) sliding her leg between his in her sleep.  
  
And that -- damn -- feels much, much better than it should, given items 1 and 2.  
  
John untangles their legs before... well, before. Elizabeth shifts, snuffles, and then starts as soon as her eyes open, definitely making her own list of why this is _so wrong_.  
  
"We were drunk!" is his excuse.  
  
Elizabeth frowns. Her voice is rough. "Not that drunk."  
  



End file.
